Super Paper Mario Dairies 1
by cheerleadingirl1416
Summary: this is the story of what happens after the super paper mario game ends. Tppi and Count Bleck disappear in the end of the game, and this story is set 4 yrs in the future. Sorry for some misspelling and such


**Supper Paper Mario dairies**

With a quick flash, Timpani, the beautiful, young, girl, and her one true love, count Bleck, were traveling through time and space to a distance world. A world far beyond her dreams, or so she has been told in stories.

"Builmere…"Timpani whispered coldly, her voice echoingthrough the tight space of air that they seemed trapped in,

"I'm scared, what's happening?"

Bulmare's expression stayed still, trying not to show fear, "We will be alright, we will…"he stopped, now realizing that there was a chance that they would not be alright. "Be alright." He finally said.

Timpani swallowed hard, a lump formed in her throught. She reached out and slowly took Bulmare's hand in her grasp. Timpani's eyes filled with fear and wonder as herself, as herself forever love, Bulmare, traveled through the universe together.

Blumare awoke to find himself beside Timpani in a wide-open field. Wild flowers were blooming around them, and in the distance he could almost make out a door. No, it couldn't be door… as far as he knew they were dead…

"Timpani, Timpani wake up, were here at the new world." Blumare whispered as he sat up and slowly nudged Timpani. She sleeps so beautifully, Bulmare thought as a smile emerged on his face, but she's…she's… He gasped.

"Hmmmm…"Timpani moaned.

"Timpani, you really need to wakeup." Blumare said as he began to gently shake her.

Her eyes blinked open. Those beautiful blue eyes. She looked up at Blumare and smiled, but that quickly faded.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked still laying down. He was looking very confused at her. His eyebrows formed a V as he looked long and hard at her face.

"Timpani?"

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Ummm," He hesitated looking at her again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, " you're human."

"What are you talking about…?" She stopped. Timpani looked down at her hand, it wasn't the hand she was used to, yet it was so familiar… she was human. She had changed back to her original form. She wasn't a pixy anymore.

"Oh my god!" Timpani exclaimed, as she jumped up and started to twirl around, her fingers dancing on the air, skirt spinning in circles, "This is amazing!"

She fell to the ground laughing. Blumare stared at her smiling, he was happy, however, he would have loved her either way. Blumare took her hand and helped her back up to her feet.

"Oh, Blumare!" Timpani exclaimed as she gave him a huge. Her eyes were wide, full of happiness. She pulled away gently and stared at him, her hair falling on her now human check. Blumaire took his hand and used his fingers to brush her golden hair behind her ear. Seconds later, they were kissing, the first time they had kissed in ages.

Suddenly, she stopped everything, and turned away. Her eyes were glued on looking around the world where they landed. Confused, Blumare looked around as well, there was nothing but open feilds. Where they landed looked nothing like heaven, or any after life he had ever heard about before. The grass was a dusty green and the sun beat down harder than it had ever before. However, Timpani seemed very interested in the empty plane. She had a blank expression on her, as if wondering diligently. However, Blumare smiled, something about her expression made him happy. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of warm desert air.

"Blumare…" Timpani stuttered, " Where are we?"

He didn't know, weren't they in some after life world? That's what Merlon said would happen.

Timpani mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Blumaire took his eyes off the grass plain and looked at her. Timpani's head lowered, eyes wide, realizing something.

" I said I have been here before, I know this place."

"But Merlon said…"

"Oh my god…" She drooped to her knees, finally realizing where they were.

"This is amazing Blumare!" She said and jumped up and hugged him again. Where they had landed she had been before. She remembered the dead grass, and the smell of dried dirt… Craig. They landed in Craig. They were close, so close to flipside. Its only about a days walk. They could do it, they could go back. She could see Mario again. He can see me human, she thought. Mario… her mind kept saying.

"Hmm..."She moaned and put her hand on her head, it was throbbing with pain. The warm sun beat down on her forehead, making it worse. She wanted to get out of here, flipside…

"What is it?" Blumare asked

"Nothing, just a little head ace, lets go."

Her little head ace started to get worst. It felt as if someone were pounding the inside of her skull with a hammer over and over again. She said nothing to Blumare, she didn't want him to worry about her. Flipside was so close, and so was he.

"Mmm…" Mimi said softly as she sat is the dark dining halls of Bleck Castle with Natasha and O'chunks.

"What t'is be wrong Mimi, you have a'been looking down lately." O'chunks said mouth full of peas.

"Nothing…" she said quietly. She thought of Mario, I wonder if he is missing me at all… I wonder if he ever thinks about me at all, bet he doesn't… he is in love with Peach… he would never love me… never love me… her hand griped at her napkin, squeezing it tightly. Her head was swimming with thoughts, I'm a monster… never love me… "Nothing at all." She whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm finished, good night." Mimi said rudely as she fled from the table to the safety of her room.

"Mimi! Wait!" Natasha shouted after her Natasha glasse fell off and hit the floor making a noise that echoed though the halls behind Mimi. Mimi kept running till she reached her door. Inside, she fell on top of her smooth silk bed, letting lose everything she had been holding in. All the pain flowed out of her, like a damn that just broke. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She cried about everything, her life and love mostly. She never had a normal life… never had a normal relationship with anyone. She had always been the freak. People laughed, people hurt her with words.

She never met her father, he was a monster, however, her mom was human. Mimi turned out green, half human half monster. A beautiful girl was trapped within. People were scared her, she hated that the most. Everyone she met thought of her as evil, everyone, even her mother.

Mimi remembered the day she met Count… he helped her… with everything. He promised her that she would be normal, and he changed her. Only her true form would come out when she really needed it. And in return, she would work for him. She had never loved before she met Mario, but she never would be with him… that's when she let out a loud sob, of almost pain.

"Mimi? Are you alright?" Natasha voice was concerned. Natasha cared for Mimi like she was her daughter, like a family member.

"Fine…" Mimi sobbed, barley able to make out the words.

"I know something is wrong." Natasha spoke louder.

No answer, only sobs.

"Mimi," Natasha said softly. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is… I'm not going to say," Her voice lowered, "but when you leave your room tonight, go to room 203… something there might help you. Goodnight dear." Natasha's footsteps faded into night. Silence.

Mimi slowly slid out of bed, drying her eyes. She want to know what Natasha had ment. She could have possibly know about her feelings for Mario. Could she? And how could anything help her? She was a monster, even though Count had changed her.

Later that night, Mimi's black door creaked open, echoing through the endless halls. On her toes, she swiftly ran down the hallway, long dark green hair following behind her. Mimi stopped at Natasha's and O'Chunks room, and walked past their silent snores, then started into a sprint again. "201, 202…" she whispered, "203" Mimi stopped and looked up at the sign that read "Storage Room" The sign was covered in dust. It hadn't been touched in years. The door handle was cold and unpleasant to touch. Her hand swiftly turned the handle. The door swung open with a BANG.

"Ahhh!" Mimi's heart skipped a beat, she had opened the door harder than she had thought.

The noise woke up Natasha, she smiled knowing where Mimi was, turned and went back to sleep.

First, all Mimi could see was black, the smell of dust was over powering, she let out a cough of pain. She reached her hand inside room trying to find a light switch. Even the walls were covered in dust. "Got it" her fingers wrapped around the switch and flicked it on. In front of her was something she had dreamed of seeing. Natasha did know… and Mimi was happy she did. Her love Mario was not far now, she could feel it.

Lets go, her mind temped her too, so she did. With a running start she jumped into the return pipe that Mario had left behind. Air swooped around her. Flipside was a breath away.

Mario awoke. Eyes in a daze, he just had the weirdest dream, it was about…

"Ugh…" He moaned. Mario placed his hand agents his head as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. They hit the floor with an unpleasant thud.

"Mario!" Peach called from the kitchen. "You up yet sleepy head?" Her sweet voice rang through the hallway.

"Yeah bro, we made breakfast already." Called Luigi after her.

"Coming!" Mario called back voice crackling. As he started down the hall his mind was drifting.

One person he couldn't keep out of his head. That person was… Mimi. He hadn't seen her in years… I wonder if she ever thinks of me? He asked himself. I bet she doesn't, I'm not really something to think about…

Mario continued down the empty hall. Quickly passing by pictures of Luigi and Peach, he didn't want to look at them. After the adventure years ago, Mario was sure that Peach who love him. However, months passed, and Peach was visting with Luigi more and more. After a year, Luigi told Mario that him and Peach were in love. Mario didn't think he could even talk to his brother again. He stopped eating, and shaved off his moustache. Everyone was worried. They don't care, he would say, their happy Luigi broke my heart. Now, three years later, Mario finally forgave his brother. He still loved Peach. Her beautiful golden hair, stunning deep blue eyes… He still loved her, and he told himself he would keep trying and that he wouldn't give up, and he would always, always love her…

Mario stopped in the front of the large mirror that sat in the hall. The mirror was rimmed with pink lacy, Peach had picked that out… His dark brown hair was messy and his face prickly. Moustache gone. He grew taller, much taller, both him and Luigi hit their heads on the roof as the walked out the door. His thin, long arms rested by his sides, and dark eyes glaring at himself. His ribs could be seen through his baggy shirt. He still hadn't gained very much weight.

"Mariooo?" Peach's voice called from down the hall.

"Coming!" He called back, swallowed hard, and turned away from his reflection.

The blue doors of Craig swung open as Timpani push the stone effortlessly. She sprinted down the stone street toward the elevator, light blue dress flowing behind her.

Blumaire stuck his head out of the door. The cold air was calming to his lungs, but felt so strange. He took a look around, everything looked the same as before, but without all the panic.

Timpanii was already at the elevator by the time he stepped out the door. He watched as she clicked the button over and over again. Something about her seemed different…

Just then Timpani swung around and faced Blumair. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair flowed over her shoulder. So beautiful…

"Hurry up" She called, and turn quickly back to the elevator. Blumair's smile faded. Something isn't right…

CLING

The door slid open and Timpani's smile grew. She glided into the small room. Not even bothering to look at Blumair to see if he was coming.

Blumair sprinted down the street toward the elevator and caught it just as the doors were closing. Timpani was waiting in corner, hands resting on the walls, head down. When she noticed that Blumair was in the elevator as well, she looked up.

"We are here Blumair… we made it." she whispered across the tiny space.

Peach walked over to Mario with a steaming plate of fresh shrooms. She watched and he carefully picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Do you," She paused as he looked up at her. His eyes dark looked straight into hers, as if he were looking into her mind. Peach hated this. No one could do this, besides Mario. Weird, she thought.

"Like it?" She finished in the sweetest voice she could.

"Yeah- I mean yes" He smiled, "Thanks"

Peach gave his a wink and she twirled around and headed toward the sink.

Mario… he was sitting over there, she thought… I wish I could tell him.

She picked up the first dish and started the hot water. He would never forgive me for picking Lugi, she thought. I wish… sometimes that I hadn't. The water grew warmer, but Peach wasn't paying attention.

Mario… his name stayed in her mind. The water was hotter.

"Ouch!" Peach pulled away from the steaming water and fell backward. Her hands were burnt and dark red. "Ouchhh!"

Next thing she knew Mario was at her side.

"Are you ok!" he asked nervously as he careful took her hands. Sparks. Peach blushed.

"I'm fine." She said confidently, as she started to her feet.

"Your hands, are really burt."

"I'm fine, really." She said quietly.

"Lets get you some ice." He said, ignoring her last comet. He quickly helped her to her feet, careful not to touch her hands.

She studied him carefully as he walked over to the freezer. Her and him… She shook the though away.

"Here." He carefully placed the ice over her hands. The ice burned, but she tried not to show pain. She didn't want him to think of her as useless girl who always needed saving. She had always felt that way when she was around him. He always saved her when she was in trouble… But why had she picked Lugi?

Peach forced the thought out of her mind.

"Thanks" Peach said in a calm voice. "Um… Mario?" she said looking at him in the eyes… those eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well umm…" She didn't know how to say it. "Umm…"

"Mario!" Lugi voice rang though the halls. He entered the room, and his smile vanished. He looked at Peach and Mario's hands.

Mario pulled away.

"She burnt her hands." Mario said as he started to step back from Peach.

"Are you ok?" Lugi hurried over to her side and took her hands.

"Ouch!" she jumped as Lugi touched her hands.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." Lugi pulled away.

"It's ok," Peach said in a clam voice, she lowered her head, "They just really hurt right now, I burnt them bad.

"Here," Lugi said quietly and softly took her hands. He looked at the burns. "You did burn them badly, I'll go get some bandages." Lugi jumped to his feet and hurried out of the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mario leave the room as well.

Merlon sat in his house staring at yet another book of boring spells. His mind aced, tried of reading.

"Clare!" His voice echoed through the dark empty hallways.

"C-Coming!" She called back in he sweet, clam voice. Clare had been working for merlon for some time now. She was a shy girl, but had a lot of heart. She had come to merlon a couple years ago and had asked him for a job. Her intrest in spells and prophecies had led her to look for a profession in it. Clare was a good worker but clumsy a times. However, seeing her face everyday brightened up his.

Clare entered the room quietly, as if trying not disturb his reading even thought he was really reading at all.

"Yes, Merlon?" she asked. Her white, long, beautiful hair fell all the way down to her hips, and her crystal blue eyes locked on his and stared deep into his head reading his mind.

Merlon took his eyes away from hers, and pretended to look around the room.

"Can you make me this?" he asked as he slowly handed her the potion recipe. "It may be challenging, but I know you can do it." He winked. Clare's face lit up.

"Of course Merlon!" She is always willing to take on a challenge. Clare glided across the room and slowly took the spell from Merlon's hand. He watched as she looked over the paper, eyes jumping form line to line. With each word her expression faded. This was a challenging spell and she did't recognize a word written on it.

When she finally finished reading, she looked up, her smile came back.

"I'll do it!"

"Great! Thank you so much Clare."

"Any time Merlon." Her smile was larger now, fully exposing her pearl white, perfect teeth. She calmly turned and left the room.

What a sweet girl… Merlon thought as he turned back to his spell book.

BANG! The front door swung open and slammed against the wall, leaving a deep mark in the wood. The sound made Merlon jump to his feet. He squinted his eyes trying to make out who was standing at the door. He didn't recognize her, she was beautiful though. Her golden hair fell over her right shoulder, and her stunning blue eyes scanned the room, and locked on his. Oh my gosh… its…. Its…

"Merlon!" Timpani weekly whispered across the room, as if trying not to cry.

"Tippi? Is that really you?" Merlon could hardly believe it. The prophecy stated that they would, die…

"The prophecy was wrong merlon, we are back." Tippi said as if reading his mind. A large smile occurred in her face. She is human? How… how is that possible? The prophecy said that she would die.. not turn into a human. Weird.

"We?" Merlon asked looking at Timpani, she was by herself.

"Blumaire is here to." She stated quickly. "Blumaire?" She turn around and face the street, her hand resting on the wooden door way. Timpani's eyes scanned the street looking for Blumaire.

"I'm here." Blumaire stated quickly. He was standing beside her, however, Merlon hadn't notice him there until now.

He looked the same as he hand before. The same dark blue hat rested on his head, covering his pitch black hair. His eyes, almost black rested on his, Merlon looked away, Blumaire as well.

"There you are!" Timpani twirled around and fell into his arms.

Merlon watch as there eyes locked. Blumaire eyes were soft and loving. Tippi's eyes were different, they were blank. She looked as if she were forcing a smile on her face and when she turned her head away from his, her smile faded.

The dark blue room, felt almost depressing, as Timpani swung the doors open. A musty smell filled her nose as quickly as she had entered the place. Merlon's house looked no different than it had four years ago. Dark paint covered the walls and scattered shelves crowed the corners. Dull, pine wood covered the floor giving the room the smell of moldy, rotting wood. However, to Timpani, this place was home.

She could tell but the look on is face that he was intensely surprised to see them. His face said everything.

"This… this is a miracle!" He exclaimed as he walked up to Timpani and Blumaire. Merlon was shorter than she had remembered.

"It is Merlon." Timpani emphasized. She slowly rise from Blumaire's arms and walked forward toward Merlon.

"It so good to see you, Merlon." She hugged him. He smelled earthy and sweet.

"I missed you Timpani dear." Merlon said as he released the hug.

"I missed you to Merlon." Timpani smiled as she gave him another hug. Merlon was like a father to her. He was the only person she had known when she had landed in this world. He took care of her and he was always there for her. "I missed you." She repeated.

The air swooped and whistled around her. Light. There was light. Flipside, Mimi thought. I'm here. Finally!

It was just as she had remembered it. The brown, neatly paved streets, the colorful houses decorated with bright flower along the pathways. And a cold, calming breeze that smell like fresh fruit.

Mimi squinted her eyes, looking down the morning lit street for the house with the blue door.

Merlon.

He knows where Mario lives, and he can tell me, Mimi thought as she watched the return pipe disappear into the ground. Well, no going back now.

She stumbled down the street looking for the elevator to the next floor down. Merlons house, she remembered, was on floor 3. Mimi watched as the people of the town happily went with there chores. As if they enjoyed working, and they didn't seem to notice Mimi, even though she did stand out quit a bit. They are so, happy… I wish, I wish I lived here, she thought as she gracefully strode down the street, her night gown flowing behind here.

Ring, ring... Mario's phone chirped from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Mario!"A sweet voice rang through phone. He knew this voice…. Oh my god…

"Tippi?"

"You remember my voice," Tippi stated cheerfully, "I didn't think you would remember my voice…"

"Of course I remember your voice!" Mario stood from his couch. "What, happened to you I though you were **…"**

"Dead… I know, I though that to, but somehow we are still here, still breathing, somehow we made it back home." She paused. "are you close to Merlons?"

"Yeah," Mario glared out the window and could faintly make out flipside in the distance. "Is that were you guys are?" He already knew the answer.

"Yes, we are both here."

"Who are you on the phone with Mario?" Peach appeared from the kitchen in her pink frill apron, her hands were wound in bandages.

"You won't believe this Peach!" Mario held the phone to his chest, " It's"

A scream sounded from the other line.

"Tippani?" Blumaris voice. He sounded extremely alarmed. A few more muffled voices... then, thud, the phone hit the floor.

"Merlon!" Mario shouted into the phone, "Anyone there?

What's going on?"

"Merlon!" Mario screamed louder into the phone. Still no answer. BANG!

CLICK. The call ended.

"No!" Mario pulled the phone away from is ear and staired at the blinking screen.

"What is going on!" Peach ran up to Mario, "Mario!"

"I… I have to go." Mario started out the door, without even thinking. He threw the phone into the corner. Tippi, hold on I'm coming.

"Mario! What are you doing who was on the phone, what is going on?" Peach ran ou the door and pleaded after him, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes, "Please…"

Mario stopped, and turned to her. His hand brushed along her check wipping the single tear away from her face. He smile, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He whispered, as he pulled away from her and started running down the path toward Flipside.

Dazed, Peach almost fell over when Mario turned away. Sparks. Her face was dark red. She could still feel his lips on her forehead. She had made a mistake, Lugi, I'm sorry, she thought, I'm not… I'm in love with Mario…

"W-wait!" She called after him. He turned to face her once again, his black eyes meet hers. "Where, are you going?"

"To save Tippi." He turned and started running once more.

"Dead… I know, I though that to, but somehow we are still here, still breathing, somehow we made it back home." She paused. "are you close to Merlons?"

Blumaire listened to Tipani on the phone, he couldn't hear Mario on the other line, but he could tell he was pretty surprised. As was Merlon. Now, Blumaire was sitting quietly in Merlons chair as he and Merlon talked. Tippi's voice echoing in the background.

Merlon had asked how they had made it back, and why it had taken so long.

"Huh?" Taken long? They had walked for only two days…

"You guys were gone for four years…" Merlon looked at Blumaire funny

Timpain screamed. Loud. Blumaire jumped out of the seat so fast the chair fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "Timpai!" He could believe his eyes.

She was glowing brightly. Her eyes were blank, as she slowly rose from the ground, still barely gripping the phone in her hand. Her hair was flowing around as if she were underwater. Her lifeless arms hung at her sides, unable to move. "She is…"

"Travling worlds…" Merlon whispered, finishing Blumaire's thought.

"Merlon do something!" Blumaire pleaded as he bagan to run to Timpani.

"No! Don't do that!" Merlon grabbed Blumaire's arm, "You can't, she will die if you do…"

Blumaire looked at Merlon, then over to Timpani, who was just about to transport worlds. No… after all this time of looking for her… I just, I can't lose her! Blumaire pulled away from Merlons grasp,

"Blumaire no!" Merlon pleaded Blumaire jumped and grabbed Timpani clean out of the air, like a cat catching a bird. "No!" They hit the floor hard, and Merlon hear the faint crack of bones. The phone hit the floor as well, but it had shattered into pieces, Blumaire had landed on it when he fell. Mario… Merlon thought…

"Its ok, its ok." Blumaire whispered softly to Timpani who was in his arms. Her blonde hair covered her face, and Blumaire quickly brushed it away, reveling her lifeless face. Her heart had stopped. And her soul was fading fast.

"Blumaire, we have to do something and fast if you want to save her." Merlon bent beside him and put his hand on Timpani's neck feeling for the pulse that was not there. He pulled his hand away and stood up.

"Timpani I am sending you to a different world." Merlon stated as he rose his arms.

"What?" Blumaire shouted as he rose with Timpani in his arm.

"We have to Blumaire, it's the only way to save her life. You interrupted the transportation process, now she is losing life but the second we have to move quickly. She must be sent to another world, there she will remainconsciousness."

"Ok," Blumaire said softly "lets go."

"No Blumaire… Only she can go." Merlon stated softly.

"What? No, no, no! She can't! I have spent my whole life looking for her and now that I just found her she has to be taken away again! I am never leaving her side, never!" Tears began to flow down his checks. His eyes were red, and his arm shaking.

"My child… I understand, what you are going through, but you must do this. This will save Timpani's life. She must go. But there is nothing that says you can not go after her." Merlon looked at Tippi. Dead, she will be dead in less than a minute.

"But… Merlon…" Blumaire's tears were now violently streaming down his face and falling onto Timpani's golden hair.

"You must do this Blumaire…" Merlon placed his hand on her shoulder, "She is going fast we have to."

"… Ok…" Blumaire wiped the tears from his check, "Save her."

All… most…. There! Mario was almost running for his life toward merlon's house, somewhere he hasn't been in along time. However this time he can run there. Before, he was so unfit, it was hard to let alone walk this far now he was full on sprinting it with ease.

Peach. She was on his mind. Why did she do that? Why was she that worried about me, she also seemed annoyed by Lugi today… She almost seemed as if she were in love with… me… NO, impossible, she isn't she is in love with Lugi, she had told me that to my face. Mario though as he began to run faster.

But, do I even love her anymore, do I really? I said I would always and that I would never give up on her even though she had on me. Do I love her is the question now… I… I think I may be in love with some one else, he thought as he ran under the "Welcome to Flipeside" gate, I think I love…

He stopped running.

She was standing there, Mimi. That was her, he knew for a fact. She was studing each and every house, looking for a certain one. Merlon's probably.

She is beautiful, Mario thought as he started walking toward her. She had not noticed him yet. Mimi's dark green hair fell clean to her hips, and was not in pigtails, like it normally was before. Her pitch black eyes were locked onto each house, moving swiftly to the next. She was dressed in a light pink short dress, that fell above her knees.

Mimi… I think Mimi is who I love Mario thought as he began to run toward her.

"Mimi!" He called and she turned toward him. He could tell she did not recognize him at first but after a second, she nearly dropped to her knees. Mario. It was really him.

"Mario!" Mimi called back, overwhelmedwith joy. She had found him. Finally.

Mario had his eyes locked on Mimi, he didn't notice the two men coming up behind her. And when he did, it was to late.

"MIMI!" He shouted at her. The men were only a couple feet away, and he was at least thirty. No! "Mimi, look out behind you!"

"Huh?" She turned.

"Ha! We got her! Boss is going to be happy." One of the men snarled as he punched Mimi across the check. Hard. A crack echoed through the streets . Red blood spattered from her lips as she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Mario, sprinting as fast as he could possible run, he still wasn't fast enough Mimi, Mimi Mimi! Mario's mind shouting run faster his legs couldn't. He wouldn't make it no matter how hard he tried. The two men grabbed unconsciousMimi and threw her over there shoulders. Dark red blood covered her lips. The short one, wearing all black, and a red mask covering his face, whispered something under breath. A Magic circle appeared on the floor. They were transporting worlds… NO! Mario ran as fast as he possibly could, but within a second, they were gone, disappearing into a flash of bright light.

"NO!" Mario screamed as he fell to his knees. Tears were streaming down his checks. Mimi… Mario slammed his hand against the ground. I wasn't fast enough, he thought as tears splashed against the floor. His dark hair covered his eyes, hiding his pain. I have to find her. I have to find her.

Mario slowly rose to his feet, and wiped the tears from his eyes and checks. Merlon's, he can tell me where she is, Mario thought. I will save her.

He began to run.

Dark. Everything was dark. The last thing she remembered was that she was on the phone. With who? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that something was wrong.

Light? Is that light? Her mind asked as a hole in the darkness seemed to appear ahead of her. Light it was light. A new world, was a breath away.

"She… is gone." Blumaire was sitting on the ground, his arms empty. She is gone, she is gone. After years of looking, she is gone. Tears were hitting the floor.

Merlon's eyes were blank. He was looking for where Tippi had landed. "Ok," Merlon spoke softly, " she is in the samuraiworld."

Blumaire's face drew blank, "The samurai world?"

BOOM!

An explosion sound from the back room.

"Ahhh!" A girl screamed. "Ohh No!"

" merlon… umm who is that?" Blumaire asked as he looked over at the doorway to the back room.

"Claire." Merlon said under his breath.

" Merlon I am soooo sorry!" Claire yelled as she entered the room. Her white hair was burnt at the ends and black soot covered her face. In her hand was the potion recipe that was burnt as well. "I-I really tried to do it, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry…" She bowed her head.

"It's ok Claire." Merlon walked over to her. Her eyes were on Merlon, but it took her a few second to realize that there was something eles in the room, something that wasn't human. Claire her self wasn't human either. She was a pixel that was changed into a half human. She had looked for a profession in potion making to see if she could figure out how to change into human. She hadn't found anything yet, but she had a feeling that she was close.

"Who is that?" She asked as she stared at the strange man standing in the middle of the room. His hair was pitch black, matching his eyes. He wore strange clothing, a white shirt, with black pants that matched his hair and eyes. A long, blue cape was placed on Merlon's desk, his she assumed.

" I am Blumaire." Blumaire stated as he walked toward her. Claire backed away. The man from the prophecy? No, it can't be he is supposed tot be dead.

"Claire its ok, he will not harm you." Merlon reached out to her. Bumaire had turned his back to her and was now pacing over to the desk where his coat was placed.

"No time to waste Merlon." Blumaire threw the coat over his shoulder. "Sent me to the world she is in."

Huh? Claire backed into the doorway. What on earth is going on? She did not understand why the strange man was here, or what he was talking about.

"Merlon!" A mans voice called from outside. What is going on now?

Merlon watched, surprised as another strange man entered the room. He was dressed in more normal clothes. A black coat was rapped around his wrist, and a red hanker chief fell over his neck and covered the top of his white shirt. His eyes were light brown, and his hair pitch black.

"Merlon…" The man huffed, "It's Mimi."

Mario pushed the blue door open with what felt like his last breath. "Merlon…" Mario looked up to see Merlon and Count bleck standing in the middle of the room. Count was still dressed the same as before, however Merlon was dressed in a dark red robe, and his beard was trimmed shorter. A shy, beautiful girl was standing in the corner. Tippi? Was that her?

"It's Mimi." Mario said again, as he stood full up, and rested on the doorway

Merlon was surprised to hear her name. "Mimi?" He asked

"Yes, she was…" Mario took a breath, it was still hard to breath, "Someone, something took her. I don't know what, but they were dressed in all black and they had the ability to travel worlds…"

"What do you mean they took her?" Blumaire stepped forward. "Where were you when this happened?" His voice was filled with anger.

"I was sprinting as fast as I could, but like I said, they could travel worlds. I couldn't catch them." Mario stood strait and looked count right into the eyes.

"hmph." The count stepped back. Mario couldn't keep his eyes of the girls standing in the corner. Her hair was silver and fell down to her hips, tied in white ribbon braids. Her eyes were crystal blue, and were locked on him.

Merlon noticed him staring at the girl "Oh, and this is Claire." Merlon stated as he stepped aside. "She does not know what is going on either."

"What is going on?" Mario asked as he stepped fully in to the room and casuallyshut the door.

"You tell me." Bluaire asked as he walked next to Merlon.

"We have a lot to talk about." Merlon stated as he glared at Mario then Blumaire.

The house seemed so empty without Mario. Peach sat quietly on the couch, Mario's phone in her hands. It broke when he had thrown it. Tears were streaming down her checks. Where did he go? Why was he is such a hurry to leave? Why-

Lugi walked into the room. Something was different. He did not even look at Peach. He simply looked out the window. Motionless. He was dressed in his normal green shirt and dark blue jeans, however, he girpped something in his hand. It was a pitch black piece of cloth. A mask?

"Lugi?" Peach stood and wiped her eyes, "Is, is everything alright?"

"No." Lugi still didn't take his eyes of the window. He was looking directly at… Flipside.

He began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" peach yelled after him. He did not even flinch. He kept walking. Completely ignoring Peach.

He swiftly open the front door and began to walk calmly down the wooden steps into the yard.

"Lugi!" Peach ran out the door after him. "What on earth is going on!" She screamed as loud as she could. He stopped.

When Lugi turn around to face Peach he was a different person. His eyes held a different soul, that mask seemed to change him. That was not the Lugie she knew. Slowly she stepped back onto the porch still facing him. His eyes were locked on her, like a hawk watches his prey. His head tilted to the right. Fear struck down her spine.

"Lugi…" Her voice cried, tears flowing down her checks. Suddenly, it hit her… Oh my god… "Mr. L?" Her voice was low as she asked the mysteriousmasked man. He said nothing, just simply gave her a quick smile. With a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

"Oooohhh…" Mimi cried. What had happened? She couldn't remember. The last thing she remembered was seeing Mario… and then something had hit her… and now she was here. Which is where exactly? She couldn't open her eyes.

"Hello? Help! Someone!" Her voice ecowed though the room. Mimi's face rested against the hard stone floor. Get up! Move! Her mind pounded, thoughts were soaring though her head. Her hand were tied up as well. She couldn't move. The only sound was of her tense, uneven breathing. Cold musty air filled the room, and the air tasted salty and sour. The ocean, she thought, I'm near the ocean.

"She is in this one." Someone was coming. No! get up, get up! She crawled and kicked; she tried as hard as she could just to get to her feet. To no prevail.

"Is that her?" Another voice. A man.

"Yep that's Mimi." How do they know my name? Mimi thought.

"Uh-huh… um why is she green?"

" How the hell should I know. I think it's cause she is some kind of monster or sometin'…. K, lets take her to the boss" Mimi heard a steel door creek open. Should she? No… not yet. I want to met this "Boss"

Hands grabbed her tied writs, and dragged her up to her feet, and forced her to stand. Her blindfold was still on, and the had made on motion to remove it.

"Come on freak, let's go." They pulled her though the door way and down the hall, a smile grew on Mimi's face.

The grass shimmered as the sun received it last glimpse of the world before it faded into the horizon. May sat and watched the fields dance in the evening wind. There has to be someplace out there where I belong, she thought. Air slowly filled and emptied her lungs. The calm night brezze always had help her relax in hard times

THUD. Mays eyes flashed open. Something was there, laying in the fields. It was not there moments ago. "Hello?" she called. The thing did not move. "Hellooo? Is someone there?" she crawled to her feet.

No response. They thing do not move.

May slowly made her way down the slight slop of the field, toward the thing.

"Oh my god!" May finally was able to make out what it was… a girl, a beautiful girl. Obveoly not from the world, she was a human. I have only read about them, May thought. They girl was wearing an all white dress, but it changed to the colors of the spectrum in different lighting. Her long golden hair was covering the ground around her.

"Hey" May sat next to the girl. "Hey are you ok, Miss" she gently shook her shoulder. "Miss?"

"Hmmmm" the girl moaned and turned her shoulder away from May. May quickly retrievedher hand.

"Miss?" May asked again. The girls eyes flashed open.

Peach sat on the grass and cried. Mario, now Lugi? Tears glided down her checks and fell onto her night gown. Her blonde hair was up in a tangled bun, with long strands that fell onto the grass.

Peach had only cried like this once before. When she was in Bowserscaptivity. She had pleaded him to let her go, and of course, like always he refused. She had cried and cried, like the helpless little princess she was, until Mario came and rescued her… yet she fell for Lugi.

I am worthless aren't i?

No one really cares, and no one ever has. Mario was the only one. Not Lugi. Never Lugi. Life trapped in darkness, and utter despair.

"No, no, no, no!" She screamed with all of her emotions. Rage, anger fear… "No… this can not be happening…"tears were covering her face now. I LOVE MARIO.

I'll just wait her, Peach thought, I wait for someone to come bac-

"No." Peach repeated as she wiped the tears and hair strands from her pail face. Shaking, she slowly climbed to her feet.

"I will not wait around to be saved." She took off running. Flipside was resting in the distance. I'm coming Mario.

To be continued in Super Paper Mario Diaries 2...


End file.
